Disintegration
by Miss Snazzy
Summary: When Edward decided to sever ties with Bella, he thought he was saving her life, but he will soon learn how very wrong he was. New Moon AU. Edward/Bella. Peter/Bella.


**Author's Notes: This takes place during the break-up scene in New Moon. All recognizable quotes belong to the Twilight franchise.**

Disintegration

"You don't…want me?"

I felt my body tense as I waited with baited breath for the answer that had the potential to shatter me.

"No."

I stared into his cold eyes, recognizing with a startling clarity that he meant it. My whole world gave out from under me in that moment, as this new thought festered in my mind. I could feel it, the darkness clawing its way forth, ready to consume me.

"There is something I need to ask of you," he continued a minute later.

I couldn't respond—my heart was beating so fast I worried it might explode. My chest felt incapable of holding it and the adrenaline flushing my system made my hands shake. I choked as I lost the ability to breathe and clutched at my throat in panic.

He kept his gaze averted as he continued.

"I want you to promise me that you won't do anything reckless," he asked softly, much softer than he had spoken to me in a while.

My whimper drew his gaze then, though his face remained impassive. At least, it did until I collapsed to my knees, gasping in pain.

"Bella?"

He sounded scared—well, I was scared too. It was happening now and there was nothing I could do. If I were being truthful, there was nothing I _wanted_ to do. Without Edward, I had nothing. He didn't love me anymore and that meant that I had finally become what I had once been accused of being—a waste of space.

Those thoughts only fueled the transition, which was quickly taking effect. I held my hand in front of my face, watching in terror as it slowly disintegrated. In less than a minute, I would become nothing more than dust in the wind.

"Bella!"

Edward's horrified shout was drowned out by the rushing in my ears. I regretted that he had to witness this moment, but there was nothing I could do. As terrible a sight as it was, I was certain he would get over it—the same way he had gotten over me.

I felt like there was a tear happening inside me and I would collapse in on myself. There would be nothing left of Bella Swan—nothing but memories that would fade as easily as condensation on a glass.

I was lost in the pain when something finally cut through it.

Edward was suddenly flying backward, slamming harshly against a tree. Warm hands were grasping my arms.

"Bella—can you hear me?"

I refocused on the figure kneeling in front of me. I was shocked to find myself staring into a pair of brown eyes that belonged to man I thought to be dead.

"Peter?" I croaked in disbelief.

"Bella," he repeated in what might've been relief if he didn't sound so desperate. "You need to fight it."

"I-I can't," I managed to reply.

"You can," he insisted, his grip tightening.

A snarl interrupted my reply.

"Get away from her!" Edward demanded in a growl.

_Delirium—that's new_, I thought. I knew that had to be it because why else would Edward care so much? Those thoughts trailed off as I felt more of my body break away. Distantly, I listened to Edward rage against the telepathic force field Peter must've drawn up around us.

Peter shook me in an effort to gather my attention again.

"Bella—_listen_ to me. You're _not_ a waste of space."

I shook my head in denial.

"You're wanted."

I would've laughed if I had the breath to.

"He—he doesn't..." I choked, glancing over his shoulder at Edward, who was still trying to break through.

"But I do."

I jerked back to stare at him.

"You're wanted, Bella. _I want you_," he continued in a softer tone, his hands slipping from my arms to cradle my face.

I clenched my eyes shut against the look in his eyes, feeling like I would fade away more than ever. When I opened them, a few tears slipped out.

"You can't," I croaked sadly. "You're dead."

I felt the process suddenly speed up and then…there was nothing.

...

**Updates are going to be really, **_**really**_** slow. I don't have a distinct outline and I'm honestly much too focused on my Supernatural/Twilight crossover to give this story the attention it deserves. I actually wrote this months ago and was waiting to post until I had more written/planned. **

**However, after once again suffering a loss of a good chunk of my work, I've decided to say—to hell with it. A true lover of crossovers would be happy to have this chapter and suffer the wait for another, rather than never get the chance to read it.**

**I would still love to hear your thoughts on this piece. Feel free to follow me on twitter for updates on what I'm working on. I tweet almost exclusively about my writing.**


End file.
